


birthday boy

by ahhh_shit



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Eddie Diaz Loves Evan "Buck" Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley Loves Eddie Diaz, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, everyone ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahhh_shit/pseuds/ahhh_shit
Summary: chimney mentions buck’s birthday so.. of course eddie invites buck over. he has to, it’s like, rule #27 of friendships.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	birthday boy

**Author's Note:**

> ok hi guys :)) this might be a little sloppy because i wrote this at 3 am but whatev!!  
> if u rlly wanna vibe read this while listening to electric love - børns

“Isn’t your birthday today, Buck?” Chim talks with his mouth full, pointing a fork at Buck while he rambles, “don’t tell me it isn’t, if i’m wrong that means your sister is wrong too.”

Buck rubs the back of his neck with a shrug. “I mean... yeah. It’s not really a big deal.” 

Buck never liked his birthday. His parents never threw him a birthday party, so when he grew older he got used to the idea of sitting alone in his living room with a beer in hand. 

Eddie turned to Buck, bumping their knees together in the process, and smiled at him. “Why don’t you come over tonight? Christopher would love to see you.”

Buck’s heart felt like it was going to explode. “Alright, I don’t mind seeing my favorite Diaz- sorry, Eddie.”

Eddie chuckled as he shook his head. The fond expression he had just a few moments ago when he gazed at his friend. He always had that look when it came to Buck, no matter the situation. 

Hen watched them over her fork and smirked. She snuck a look to Chimney and he looked right back. They both nodded, like they were in on some secret joke.

”...What are you two doing?” Buck furrowed his brows together in confusion.

Hen and Chimney only laughed.

* * *

”Hey man, thanks for inviting me over.” Buck shuffled into Eddie’s house and smiled. He wasn’t a guest when it came to Eddie’s home, it was like a second house for him.

“No need to thank me, you’re always welcomed here.” Eddie really didn’t mind, he would never admit it but he always loved Buck’s company.

”Buck!” Christopher basically sprinted down the hallway once he heard Buck’s voice. He was always happy to see ‘his’ Buck.

”Hey!” Buck instantly kneeled to give him a hug. His eyes trailed off to Christophers hand.

”Here.” Christopher pulled away and handed him the card. It was obviously homemade but Buck didn’t care. It was from Chris. 

Inside was a handwritten note that said “happy birthday, buck!!” in purple crayon. Below the words was a little drawing of Buck and Christopher that made his heart swell. 

“...Thank you.” Was all Buck could muster. The card was truly heartwarming. 

Buck stood up quickly and put the card into his coat pocket safely, he didn’t want it to be ruined. 

Eddie took the coat from Buck after that and hung it up before turning to his son. “Alright. Go turn the TV on and look through the channels.”

Christopher was perfectly happy with that. It’s not like he didn’t have a plan, no, of course not. Why would he?

Eddie shook his coat off, the one that held his phone, and took Buck outside onto the porch. Was Buck freaking out? Yes? Was it because Eddie wanted to talk to him? No. It was all because Eddie guided him outside with his hand on Buck’s lower back. 

“So what’s up with you?” Eddie shut the door behind him and raised an eyebrow in Buck’s direction. “You’ve been acting weird all day.”

 _Shit_. Buck knew their was no way out of the conversation, Eddie just wouldn’t let it go. “Oh. It’s nothing, really.” He moved closer to the door. “Let’s just go inside, we shouldn’t keep Christopher waiting.”

”Ah... no.” Eddie’s reply was blank. “Really, Buck, just tell me. I’m your best friend.”

Buck shifted his weight between his feet anxiously. “It’s just...” he was so awkward. “I’ve never really celebrated my birthday before, I usually just...” 

“...Stay home and drink?” Eddie finished his sentence. He understood, he really did. He put his hand on Buck’s shoulder to really get his point across, “Look... I get it, Evan. But... you aren’t alone anymore, you have me and Christopher.”

Then it started raining.

Buck and Eddie laughed. Not a knee slapper laugh, a _I really enjoy your company_ laugh. They were already soaked from the rain, why not stay out?

Eddie still didn’t move his move his hand away from Buck. “I uh... I love you, Evan.”

Buck loved it when he called him Evan. Only Eddie could do that. He leaned forward and kissed them. It wasn’t a desperate or _horny_ kiss, it was a kiss where he really showed how much he loved Eddie. 

Thunder cackled in the sky the moment their lips met, sending a jolt of electricity through both of them. Buck pulled away from him quickly and instantly regretted it. “Oh god uh.. was kissing you a bad thing? You look like you’re in shock.” 

Eddie was in shock. “No i’m just... glad you did it.”

Was Christopher watching them? Totally. He was already on Eddie’s phone the moment they went outside. He opened a group chat labeled ‘firehouse 118’ and started typing.

” _ok hi guys this is christopher!!_ ” Autocorrect fixed his spelling. “ _maddie told me to tell u guys when my dad and buck finally kissed so i am here to tell u they did. it was like a movie, i’m surprised they didn’t dance in the rain. ok they r coming in now, bye!!_ ” Christopher didn’t even feel bad sending the message. It had to be done.

Christopher put the phone back in the spot he originally found it and sat back into the couch. 

Eddie and Buck were totally screwed. everyone already saw the text. (Hen _almost_ screamed when she read it.)


End file.
